


Viva La Vida

by lily_larrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 當一些弔詭的夢成為了詭異的現實，他們之間有了意外的聯繫。
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Viva La Vida

**Author's Note:**

> *是電影行銷Sam/作家Chuck的故事  
> *這邊的斜線有意義，但AO3的tag只能打那樣，請見諒  
> *我也沒有想像力，所以借用一些諾蘭的電影情節  
> *應該很快會完結吧，總之是給友人寫的

01  
他注意到那個男人已經盯著自己看很久了。  
對方坐在會議桌很靠前的位置，不是主位、但地位一定不會比這裡最大的決策者要低上太多。他有些不自在，首先他不太習慣坐在這種場合、其次是那個男人盯著他的眼神真的不太對勁。  
起初人家還是間歇性的時不時飄過來一個隱晦的眼神，最後乾脆就是直勾勾的把視線放到了自己的身上、再也沒有移開過了。  
這讓他覺得開始有點詭異了。  
要不是這次電影公司為了保證他可以在改編劇本中有一定的話語權，他甚至都不想坐在這裡跟這些手中握著絕對能把作品送進奧斯卡獎季評選名單的資金的資本主義者開會。這不適合他，他還是該窩在家中最舒適的角落繼續創作他的故事。  
但其實他也不確定這是否真的是屬於他的故事。  
因為在他終於鼓起勇氣望回去、與那人四目相交且仔細的看清楚了對方的臉以後，愣住的人反而變成他了。  
他的內心在「怎麼可能這只是心理作用」跟「見鬼了不會吧不會吧」之間徘徊了一陣子，倒是對方被注意到自己那有些過於踰矩的視線以後反倒給了他一個淡笑。  
真的很淡，只是嘴角微微揚起一個不明顯的幅度的那種輕笑。  
正好這時候會議到了尾聲，最後一句合作愉快的尾音落下以後他總算可以去處理一下方才發生的詭異事件。  
尤其這事已經變成雙向了，「見鬼了」這個已經承認了事實的句子正式成為侵占他大腦中的最大想法。  
Chuck Shurley從來沒有想過他會在自己的人生中遇到這種事──  
「嘿，不好意思，是我唐突了。」在會議室中的與會成員除了他們兩個以外全數離開以後，那高大的青年站起了身子，也是這時候作家才注意到了對方的身高究竟有多誇張。但他似乎很急著要把話說完似的，在開頭的客套以後便繼續開始發表他之所以會像個變態一樣瘋狂盯著人看的理由：「首先我再自我介紹一次，我是市場行銷部的經理Sam Winchester，我不曉得您聽進去了多少但我可以確定的是直到電影上映為止我大概都會跟你頻繁的接觸。然後接下來的事情有點私人，我不確定您是否會相信，但我得說出來。」  
Chuck給了Sam一個肯定的同時又帶有催促意味的眼神，他想知道，他真的急迫的想知道。而且真有需要的話他還能保證絕對不會開口嘲笑對方，因為他接下來想對對方說的話在理論上會更像個莫名其妙的瘋子。  
「我經常做一些很奇特的夢，那些情節千迴百轉，無可否認的是絕對充滿了創意，而我本來是讀法律出身的，我敢肯定自己的潛意識本身絕對沒有這種創造性。我夢過很多很多不同的故事，有時候他們只是零碎的片段、有時候卻清晰的像是我一生的故事。我在夢裡曾經當過英雄、間諜、特務、跟蹤狂、航太工程師，甚至在自己的夢裡夢到自己是個盜夢者。最近的一次是兩個月前我成為了一個時空旅行者，而我在因為接下了這個案子以後──沒有冒犯，但我不是個喜歡讀小說的人、我更喜歡直接的圖像與影像，所以直到我接下這部電影的行銷負責以後我才去拜讀您所有的作品。而讓我覺得毛骨悚然的事情終於發生了……」  
「我覺得我知道你要說什麼。」這下子Chuck終於能確定他不是個有著瘋狂的假想的神經病了：「直到我踏進這間會議室的那個瞬間，其實我都還以為那都只是我想像力太豐富所創造出來的結果，然後我把我一個又一個站在旁觀者視角所做的夢換成了可以實際上握在手裡的版稅。但是我現在明白了……Mr. Winchester，看起來我們之間有某種特殊的聯繫。」  
「可以直接叫我Sam。」Sam總算收起了他那嚴肅的表情，這時嘴角勾起來的幅度可能還比剛才的淺笑要更大一點：「如果您不介意、或者接下來仍有空閒時間的話，也許我能邀請你到樓下喝杯咖啡？當然，我請客。」  
基於Sam直接就是手裡掌握整個行銷部門的老大的身分，Chuck當然覺得好，他甚至已經想到了要點Starbucks裡最貴的那種咖啡、還要搭配他喜歡的蛋糕捲。  
不過他只是愣愣的輕輕點了下頭而已。

畢竟他還在適應自己夢中的主角變成實體的，還邀請自己去喝杯咖啡的事實。

02  
Chuck從來沒有跟人提過，關於他所有的作品靈感完全都是在睡眠狀態下所產生的這件事。  
他有時候很討厭闔上眼讓意識遠去，因為那對他而言幾乎就像是一趟前往別的世界的旅程。雖然無可否認的是這世界上的大多數小說讀者與看了改編電影版的觀眾都很買帳、都覺得這些故事情節是如此的精采絕妙，但是Chuck不做夢的時候太少了，少到他有好長一段時間覺得自己不管怎麼睡都不夠。直到他在一個主旨是盜夢的夢境中終於有一小段放棄跟上眼前這過度燒腦的劇情、在夢中睡去而錯過一小段情節時，他才終於找到了在夢裡也有能休息的方法。  
而失去了這個情節的他只好把結局寫成開放式的，在當年度衝上暢銷排行榜以後一時間所有的讀者都興致高昂的討論到底結局是哪樣的、甚至分成兩派然後在論壇上激烈的辯論，以及在漫展上直接大打出手的讀者似乎也都是存在的。  
而讓Chuck最感到莫名的是，在他夢中擔任主角的男人通常都是同一個。儘管有著完全不一樣的名字，但那張臉從來都沒有變過，一直都是那個英俊挺拔的青年模樣。但是Chuck也覺得很奇怪，因為他絕對沒有在現實生活中見過這張臉，而他也絕對不相信在自己的潛意識之中能夠有在人群中捕捉到這張臉、然後把對方強行放進自己的夢裡這麼多次的能耐。  
直到他終於見到了這個男人。  
這個叫Sam Winchester的電影公司高層，他說出了那段幾乎荒唐的自白，如果是個書粉的話這倒是個很好玩的開場白、但當Sam啜飲著他手上的那杯無糖黑咖啡並給出了一個完全是靠直覺反應得出的答案的時候，Chuck心中的最後一絲疑慮也終於煙消雲散了。  
「Harry Potter系列。我敢肯定我絕對是十幾……或二十年前？總之那麼久以前看的了，而我一直以為書籍改編的電影熱潮會消失，但沒有，直到我進這間公司以後他們還沒做完Twilight的最後一集。」Sam回答的就像調見反射一樣快，顯然這是他最真實的記憶。接著他有些自嘲的笑笑，似乎也覺得自己這樣的外表搭上並不常看小說的人設有那麼一點好笑，不過他想想自己也還是會看投資理財跟傳記類的書籍突然又覺得其實也還好了。  
而這個答案所對應的題目其實很簡單，只有一句「恕我冒昧問一句，在因為接到這部電影而開始讀我的作品以前、你最後一次看的小說是什麼嗎？」  
「那如果我告訴你，在我書中的每一個主角，儘管名字都不一樣、但在我的夢裡他們全都是以你這張臉的形象出現，你會特別詫異嗎？」Chuck決定他還是想先試探一下，別讓一切顯得那麼詭異。  
「這倒不會。」Sam聳了聳肩：「我大概在中學的時候還挺有個人英雄主義的，我能發誓我本來不是這樣、但剛開始做夢的那幾年我幾乎就把自己當成夢裡那樣帥氣的存在，連我母親都有好長一段時間覺得我是不是跟我哥哥互換了靈魂──噢我的意思是，其實我哥才是比較適合這種硬漢英雄角色的性格，反正絕對不是我，我這輩子可能還沒有經歷過真正的叛逆期。」  
「所以我接著說，這大概不只是夢、而是某種詭異的物理不能解釋的現象的話，你也可以接受了？」Chuck挑著眉，老天他實在是太想探究出這種神祕的現象到底是怎麼一回事了。是什麼把他們聯繫在一起的？他是不是終於能夠找到靈感寫出一部真正屬於他的小說了？眼前的男人和自己之間被某種不知名的樞紐給聯繫到了一起，突然間他們這兩條可能一輩子都不會有連結的平行線猝不及防的就這麼相交了。  
「我不是你那個時空旅行者故事裡面的物理博士，」Sam又喝了一口咖啡，那杯都快要在一來一往的對話與必要的沉默之間冷卻個徹底了的黑美式似乎起到了讓他拋開最後一絲矜持的作用，如果等等他說了什麼奇怪的回答的話、反正他還能全怪罪給咖啡因：「我想你應該還記得在夢中我是你的『主角』，那個連名字都吝於被賦予的男人。反正那個物理博士跟我講解的時候我一個字都沒聽懂，但是我同意我們之間的連結可能是某種陰謀論或神秘學所樂見的存在。」  
「我開始覺得今晚我會夢到你、而相對的你還會再展開一個新故事，這聽起來很像爛透了的搭訕詞，但……我能說什麼呢？」Chuck在把話說出口以後，才第一次驚覺在不寫小說的時候他的英文表達能力到底有多爛。  
「那倒是真的。」Sam才想伸手對桌上的餅乾下手，卻突然想起那不是他點的，他只是忘記點慣例的沙拉杯又突然想啃點什麼才做出的下意識反應。  
Chuck看著那隻不知道該前進還是後退而僵在那裡的手，突然忍不住笑了出來。  
而且他還覺得那隻骨節分明的手還挺好看的。

03  
他們其實都做好心理準備了，但是沒有想到會來的這麼快。  
那天晚上經歷了太多、加班太累了的Sam一躺上床以後很快就失去了意識，但是他的意識又飛快在某處他從未見過的場域甦醒。這次他醒來的地方似乎是在一個會議桌邊，可不同於平日那一場場總讓他想把別部門的決策人一掌拍死的會議，現在這桌子旁邊沒有其他人的存在、非常冷清，只有他一個人坐在那裡，他眼前擺著一杯還冒著熱氣的美式咖啡、大概是即溶的，以及一本寫有各式各樣他看不大懂的古代文字的書籍，他花了好幾秒才辨別出那大概是拉丁文。說也奇怪的是，在Sam終於判斷出那是拉丁文的瞬間，他居然也明白了那些文字其中的涵義。  
這是一本咒語書。這倒是很新奇的故事，以往Chuck所寫下的他夢見的那些故事大多都是走科幻的方向，還附帶一堆讓觀眾腦子都被繞暈的燒腦傾向。但這個故事不一樣，接下來他體驗的一切都完全不一樣。  
他沒有想過會在這個夢裡第一次見到他自己的哥哥──現實中也身為他兄長的Dean Winchester，那個當特技演員經常差點當到把自己的命給搭進去了的男人，他就這麼一派輕鬆地走到自己旁邊拍了自己的肩膀並問自己有沒有找到什麼有用的咒語。  
Sam的腦子裡有些混亂，這太不尋常了，他的夢裡從來都沒有他認識的人陪他一起把故事走下去，他還是事後看了別的影集才發現現實裡他們找來演他夢中的造夢師的女演員是哪一位──當然因為負責行銷而到戲院驚喜場和紅毯現場這兩樣都不足以讓他能夠跟大明星成為朋友，他只是偶爾有機會跟他們要點簽名而已。Sam在想起這件事時特別自豪的是，每一個在現實裡主演「他」的演員簽名他似乎都在別的電影首映式要到了他們的簽名，還不是敷衍的紅毯簽名、而是簽了全名的那種，多棒。  
回歸正題，如同往常一樣的模式，他幾乎不用動腦、因為身體會自動引導他做出在這個情境裡應該有的反應。只是這次一切都太不一樣了，他甚至發現接下來Dean喊出的幾個人名都是他在現實生活中所熟悉的人所擁有的。他的大學學妹，那個後來成了自己在法務部門同事的Charlie也成了這個夢裡的獵魔人一員；而他跟Dean從小認識的那個木訥老實的少年、後來成了米其林三星主廚兼慈善事業家的Castiel在這夢裡居然成為天使了。接二連三的超展開劇情讓他有些難以接招，而在夢境突然斷在一個地方停下來以後，Sam突然意識到這不像是往常那樣電影規格的一次完結性夢境。  
見鬼的這次的新作居然是長篇連載──也就是影集嗎？  
當Sam醒來以後的第一件事，很自然的就是把放在床頭櫃上的手機拿起來看了看。而他毫不意外的發現有一條來自Chuck的語音訊息，當他打開來聽的時候察覺到在這條訊息裡面還有敲著鍵盤打字的背景音。  
『好吧，看起來在我把跟你的故事寫成新的科幻小說以前，生命又給了我們新的挑戰，對不對？該死，你還記得那個名字很奇怪的天使叫什麼嗎？』  
Sam還沒完全清醒，他不太想讓這樣的聲音被對方聽到，所以他想了很久以後還是決定用文字回覆。  
『他叫Castiel……如果你不介意馬上上網Google一下的話，你會發現現實裡真的有這個人，他的全名是Castiel Collins，在紐約開了間很有名的米其林三星餐廳。另外Charlie Bradbury跟我一樣也在華納影業工作，但她在法務部。』  
Sam發完這條訊息以後就去洗漱了，他沒有料到的是在他神清氣爽的回到房間拿起手機準備要去廚房做點簡單的早餐以前，他會發現手機裡有十二通未接來電紀錄。  
他還很恰好的趕上的最後一通電話。  
「Holy shit. 你哥是兩年前新聞報導裡表演得太起勁、差點把自己玩死的那個神級特技演員，Dean Winchester？」Chuck開口第一句話就是這個。  
Sam立刻懂了，他估計是把夢裡出現的每一個人名全部都丟到Google搜尋過一次了。  
「噢，對啊。不過被我狠狠罵過以後他就比較珍惜生命了……最近也都比較常接電視劇的工作，負擔變小了工作也穩定了，看我多會管哥哥。」Sam說的還挺驕傲的，隨即他又不自覺的補了一句：「看吧，跟夢裡一樣。」  
然後他才愣住了，對啊，怎麼他在夢裡看到的一切開始都跟現實一樣、或者說至少成為某種程度上的映射了？  
「……下次記得跟我分享一下你夢裡看到的細節，我想核對一下我們兩邊看到的是不是總完全一樣。」Chuck說完這句話就想掛電話了，因為他覺得這個早上承受的太多，他需要一點時間好好消化。  
不過Sam倒是讓他別急著把電話給掛了，因為他還有點事想提。  
一件讓他都有些意外的提案。  
「如果，如果你在把新的稿子寫到一個段落以後有空的話、而且當然得要你也樂意，」Sam的用詞斟酌的很小心翼翼，他似乎莫名的認真了起來：「我能訂到Cass餐廳的席位……最快大概下周吧，不對不只是席位，他應該願意給我留個包廂。噢對，忘記和你講了，我們交情挺好的，他是我小時候的鄰居、他常來我家跟我哥一起炸廚房。而Charlie是我學妹，也就是說昨晚出現在我夢中的，都是我在現實裡認識的人。」  
「……好啊。」Chuck聲音中的一絲很淺的慌亂似乎被電話裡必然的失真給掩蓋過去了，最後他只是給了Sam一個肯定的答案。  
但他並不確定他到底是想要蹭一頓米其林三星大餐，還是想要見到那個佔據了他好大一部份人生（如果他的睡眠時間真的有達到標準的話，也許真的能算是一半的人生）的男人。  
他想他有點在意起這個文質彬彬的青年了，他當然也不能確定他是喜歡Sam Winchester的臉、還是對這突然起了變化的夢境特別感興趣。  
或者以上皆是。

這天晚上的夢還在繼續，每一天總會延續未完結的地方往後走下去。但不同於第一次他們只是見到了大約40分鐘一集的分量，後面的夢似乎隨著時間被拉長也越來越沉重，每天Sam和Chuck的訊息討論似乎也越來越深入。他們感覺似乎是多了一個失散多年的好友，即使是Sam的上班時間、Chuck寫著稿子的過程中，兩人也都聊得很起勁。他們會猜明天的夢會有什麼新劇情、主線會往哪裡走，偶爾夢到類似番外篇的小故事的時候還會覺得很有趣很輕鬆。但在經歷了幾個大事件以後，到了這個大事件的尾聲時終於又發生了一件讓兩人都嚇愣了的事。  
那天的夢以Sam和Dean被一道白光帶走作結，本來Sam以為他該起床了，卻沒料到在這之後還有一個小後續。  
而他見到了一個意料之外的男人。  
他發誓他在對方的眼底看見了一個劇本之外的、代表驚愕的眼神。  
不只是Sam，這次連Chuck也嚇到了。  
因為這是他在這麼多年以來，頭一次、毫無徵兆的，突然離開了旁觀者的角色，進入夢中的情境裡，成為其中的角色。  
兩人雙雙醒來以後看了看手機上顯示的日期，都恨不得把今天晚餐的約會提前到中午。


End file.
